User blog:Acidic Cook/Dead Space 3 - Acidic's Context of Combat
This is COMPLETE SPOILERS. If you do not, and have not, gotten enough of the content within the Dead Space franchise, particularly Dead Space 3, do not continue reading! Okay. I played the game, and I must say that it was vastly better than Dead Space 2, and like Dead Space was very good. I am talking, of course, about Dead Space 3. The change of the suit context is somewhat of a problem, as well as how the hallucinations are now integrated only to Carver it seemed the entire time (although Issac has still Marker Influence, as we see from the Admiral's place, and Rosetta. not the same, though). If you do not know, and you probably don't, I rename much of what exists in Dead Space. Even if they have a name (they all do), I like to rename them to something more 'apporpriate' in combat. For example, what youc all the Leapers, I call Scorpions. Lurkers, Babies. Pregnants, Fatties. Infestors, Skin Bats. On and on... Why is this important? Because I am diving to the mention of some creatures, and my volcabularly is my own when I talk about them. I will mention what the Wiki calls them, just to make the translator easier. For one, I like teh Cannibals (Feeders). They are the children of the Dead Space 2, except larger, a tad bit more health, and blind. This blind factor, in which they add this stealth factor in Dead Space 3, was actually pretty fun. A simple mechanic really, where they see you if you get too close, or if you stare at them too long with a flashlight. I got the trophy for going stealth successfuly when you first meet them (when trying to get the arctic suit), as well as dealing with the cannibals in the Rosetta missions (and some of the Optional Missions). I also appreciate the Dead Space 3's change towards upgrades and items. The new suits were the only form of disappointment, as I found the selection to be somewhat horrid (although I realize I need to unlock the suits by collecting those artifacts, which might change my views... I wear either the engineer or arctic suit when I play). I like how the Credits are gone. I understand why they are in Dead Space 2 (somewhat), but in Dead Space I would thinka hacker would just hack at the store to get what was inside. The nods are now gone, being replaced with an upgrade path that was more... diverse. Which I find to be quite appealing. I also like the combination of weapons you can make, how you have to craft items if not find them, as well as the limit of two weapon slots. I love the contact beam; I love the force gun. Now, adding the two together, I get my love. Here is something to note: Add Acid Bath, and the Force Gun becomes anti-cannibal. One shot, wait for a second, and even the black versions die (Or Enhanced/Elite Necromorphs, as you call them). The replacement of Babies to Dogs is okay. Unnoticable, but okay. The reskin of the necromorphs is fantastic, although the slashers seem less diverse now. The Black Necromorphs seem to be unnoticable, and I beat the game twice (once in impossible, which I thought was harder than both Zealot and Impossible in the other games, as well as the pure survival NG+ mode. Am doing Classic now, before Hardcore). The pukers are somewhat meh, although in the very last mission with the Moon, I noticed that the skins from the other games came back, including the old puker skin. The surprise factor in this game was better than both games before. That says a lot for a game that is a sequel for not one, but both games. I find that to be a job well done. Of course, while I had the best (my love) gun in my arsenal, I ran into some 'problems'. The Crab (which the trophies call the Hydra, but I prefer Crab) was easy; I played Dead Space 2, and msot of the time I used the Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter, which is awesome. However, I was experimenting with weapon builds, leading to the lost of weapons... I had a ripper for one slot, replacing the Plasma Cutter. The other weapon was the Contact Beam and the Force Gun. That was brutal. When you can die with two hits, and sometimes he makes it so that you die without escape (some of you may now), that Crab is a bitch. Not only that, but I missed since he likes to retract his tentacles, and since I played Impossible and was my first time, recharge and stasis amount increased (it never increased past having two slots of stasis in total to the very end of the game. Really. Even my health never went higher than one slot, and my armor by two). Nonetheless, I beat his ass, after he cheated. The Crab has this 'issue', where I shoot the third arm while he atatcks, and then he grows three before the flower mouth shows. Also, he can sometimes hit you while he knocked you down the first time, and in Impossible means death, since it is a two hit kill for me. I did better in the third contact, since I had my Planet Cracker again. Okay... now I will tell you why the Force Gun is the best weapon to have, and when you get it the contact beam too. The immortals (what you call regenerators) return in Dead Space 3... in larger numbers. A times, you may see one... or two.... or four. Really, four. Your stasis is low, and no weapon kills them (other than a machine gun turrent, but not a jet engine anymore... they removed that solution from Dead Space). Well, uually you have to wait for the door to open until you can leave. Well, when you have the force gun, everything in front like to be pushed away. The force gun starts with 10 bullets, and reloads at a moderate speed (and stasis helps for emergencies, when you have only two). So, you know, they don't touch me. It is a one hit kill if they do, so... Add the Acid Bath, and the Cannibal problem is gone. Even the black versions in impossible. Either use hit and run tactics, or find a good place to stand your ground. The force gun might not kill them; the acid will. Give them one shot for the regulars, and in one or two seconds they die. For the blacks, one or two shots, as well as a few more seconds, leads to death. Good for going into the Hive Mind, as well as Rosetta. The bugs (infestor/swarmer things) that exist in the game die easy as well. I never learned how to dismember the Aliens, which I see as the new Brutes. Reason? Contact Beam. There is no need to dismember, after you add enough add damage circuits onto it. Add the acid bath, and they don't come back up. Slashers, Scorps, and even a black version of a slasher does not come back (although requires a limb shot to be a kill on a black slasher. When those aliens came, both floaters and brute versions, they didn't last long with my beam. I also had the Plasma Cutter still, as I found military weapons to be 'not issac'. I found no death from any boss, other than the Crab. from the moon, to the Hive Mind, I survived with ease. I noticed that, although not absence, the rarity of the 'Infestation Necros'. The Guardians and the Girls seem to be abscent, as well as Cyst. Strange, since this is a Necrotic infestation that is over 200 years. I think there were more Girls than Guardians, I think. The Skin Bats and the Skins (Swarmers) are also gone from the game now, and the Divider (my favourite Necromorph) is instinct along with the Brute (somewhat). This is somewhat disappointing... but the new enemies are awesome nonetheless. Except for one. The Axemen are so aweful. Seriously. They are not easy, rather they are just horrid, and somewhat bites at me for what the Necromorphs seem to be. Looking at them, I see Resident Evil. An infested being, that transforms into a mutation depending on the damage done to them (the leg flail, or the needle crawlers). I find them to be very meh. Other than that, big boom in play. Hell, the new way how the martyrs kill themselves is bad-ass, and makes targeting harder at times. The scorpions have changed back to what they were in Dead Space, which I find more appealing than Dead Space 2's. The hunters (I think you call them Stalkers) have returned, and they are great. I love them, however I know how to hunt myself. Either in the center of combat, or at the side, they do not challenge me very well. I also think that they are humans and not animal necromorphs, as other people suggested. It seems more appropriate, since food was probably not 'cattle oriented'... they don't seem like dogs either. The spitting slashers are rare now, although I guess their small return at times was somewhat entertaining... which they still retain their stance as the females, by the way. I guess it has to do with the difference i biology of man or female, although I don't understand how a man doesn't jsut grow a jet (heyo!) At last, I digress. I have done all (I think) Optional Missions, except for Co-op. For now. I think a friend of mine might want to play with me in it, and he might reside here still. Either way, I am trying to finish classic mode, and find the artifacts that exist for the Suits... althought perhaps some linger in the Co-op areas, which is quite restraining. The scavengers are very useful in Impossible (as Tungston was rare for me. Really), and in Pure Survival (never had enough health packs, for some reason. Always was moving yellow and red, near dead). I have been fighting the good fight, and although the villian unitologist is somewhat irritating (as all unitologist villians, so they kept the trends going)., I have grown to like the other characters. Ellie was not annoying. Carver is good, and is not as 'meh' as Nathan from Extraction. I liked Santos and the old guy, and I liked the characters you read by text and video/voice chats in game. The only exception and problem of characters, is the captian. I saw a vast change in character, and his choice of bringing the Unitologists to the world, betraying the team, and trying to protect Ellie, while blaming everything he did on Issac, is stupid. Issac came because he was brought there, he didn't lead them there! He didn't bring the unitologists there either, and he was following what Ellie was doing. So Issac was leading at times to help the team against something they were not experts in (The Necromorphs), therefore it is his fault? Deluted Fuck. The story was good, as with all Dead Space. The factors of shock are better I suppose, and they have to be better because they were still shocking for me, while in Dead Space 2 and half of Dead Space the shock factor dwindled (halfway in the Original, the start of Two). If Dead Space 3 had it better than the other two, and I was not playing Carver (which is suppose to be a hallucinagetic, apparently), the play of the game is marvelous. I miss Multiplay. Scratch that, I hated multiplayer. It had potential, truley, but they screwed up with two factors: How the hosts left and caused a whole game to end, and how XP only applies if they finish the game. When fighting level 60s that like to leva and fuck you over, it isn't really fun. Fuckers. If they fixed that, I would have gladly played. Sadly, they removed it entirley. I found the Necromorph selections to be disappointing as well. No Scorpions? No Skinbats? No Divider Heads? They added everything that was a new necromorph to the multiplayer, except for the lamest one: the Baby. Sigh... I want to try Coop, though. I read the Harcore definition... and I must say it is the hardest thing ever. I never played it yet, but I know... you can have infinite times, however if you die... no more play for you, go back at the start. No checkpoints avaliable. Worse, there are more chapters. Dead Space was 12; Dead Space 2 was 15; Dead Space 3 is 19 (or 18?... think it was 19). Probably based on Impossible difficulty, and played Impossible I have, it will be difficult... very difficult. I will need to make time to beat it. I would never play Coop with anyone I know in that, ever. As I hear, if the partner dies, you lose, yes?... horrible. And beautiful. I will be experimenting with more weapons in the future. Test them out, while finding the collectables (which I find more acceptable than the damn ones from other games, such as Assassin's Creed and Prototype), I will be playing to get as much as I can, before I dive to Co-op play. Category:Blog posts